


An Eye for an Eye

by zeest



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeest/pseuds/zeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanetsugu is an onmyouji, Mitsunari is a fox spirit and Yukimura is the rabbit from the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta work by silverlined.

In a province not too far from the capital, there was a lord of great fame and wealth who resided in the largest town. It was there that he held court and governed the province as mandated by the imperial court. His mansion was the largest in town and a match for any in the capital, with elaborately carved pillars made of the finest wood and magnificent ornamentation on the walls made by skilled craftsmen from all over the country. His gardens were wide and decorated with rare trees, ponds of colourful koi fish and stone lamps placed at strategic spots.

His name was Ieyasu and he was said to belong to the great Minamoto clan.

However, there was one thing bothering him in recent days. He would wake up to find the neatly-raked pebble paths in his garden scattered as though a hurricane had blew through. Pots would be upturned and the wooden verandas would bear furious scratch marks. Once, the screen on the door to his study had been broken and his books and papers littered all over the room, with spots of damp black ink covering every surface.

He warned his guards to be on the alert for vandals but as the nights passed, the disturbances continued although his guards swore on their lives that they had seen no one. Ieyasu concluded that it must be the work of preternatural creatures and paid a visit to a famous onmyouji in the town for a consultation.

The onmyouji’s name was Abe no Kanetsugu. He had made a name for himself as an honourable onmyouji who would never turn away a plea for help, even from the poorest peasant. He was said to have a great love for all creatures who inhabit this world, human and otherwise. If he had chosen to practice in the capital, there was no doubt that he could easily have gained great favour and wealth from the nobles who lived there. His rivals spread rumours that he consorted with the dark creatures to gain their cooperation, but it remained a fact that his skills was highly sought after despite his young age.

Abe no Kanetsugu listened quietly as Ieyasu recounted his tale of misery and nodded solemnly.

“I believe you have a trickster wrecking havoc in your mansion.” Kanetsugu said thoughtfully. “I have just the thing you need.” He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a rope, the length twice his height, with a complicate knot on each end.

“Place this in your garden, in a place where the moonlight will not touch it. Tie one end to the trunk of a tree and leave the other end free,” he said, handing the rope to Ieyasu.

“I cannot thank you enough for your help. I will reward you amply when this is over.” Ieyasu bowed and returned to his mansion with the rope.

 

The next morning, Kanetsugu went to Ieyasu’s mansion. Ieyasu greeted him personally and brought him to the garden.

“I have complied with your instructions and this morning, I found a fox tied up by the rope.” Ieyasu gestured towards the base of the sakura tree in his garden, where a fox was tethered by the rope tied around its hind leg.

The fox had a sleek coat of red fur, its long, narrow eyes gazing straight at the two men without any hint of fear. It sat on its haunches with its head raised proudly, like a lord looking over his vassals.

“It is by any chance one of those cunning fox spirits?” Ieyasu asked.

Kanetsugu met the fox’s gaze and was taken back by the depth and clarity in those eyes. “It may be so,” he said to Ieyasu. “I will take it back with me and deal with it as I see fit.”

The fox nipped at his hands as he bent down to untie the rope from the tree trunk but with the spell bound in the two knots, it had no choice but to follow Kanetsugu.

When he reached his home, Kanetsugu brought the fox to his study and instructed his servants not to disturb him. He went to the kitchen himself and came back with a pot of tea and two cups.

When he returned, there was a man sitting beside the opened sliding doors, looking out into the garden. The man was small and thin with delicate features, dressed in simple but tasteful robes. His hair was as red as the fox’s fur and the sharp eyes he turned on Kanetsugu as he entered was familiar.

“I’m glad you have decided to take on a human form. It will be easier to talk to you this way,” Kanetsugu smiled and poured a cup of tea for the fox.

The fox stuck his leg out. “Untie me,” he said imperiously.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that until I have discerned that you will not cause any more trouble for Lord Ieyasu,” Kanetsugu said calmly.

“In that case, we have nothing to talk about.” The air shifted and shimmered, and there was again a fox before the onmyouji.

Kanetsugu sighed. “I do not wish to cause you any harm. But I believe that it is always better to solve things peacefully. Justice will always prevail and no good can ever come from hatred.”

The fox remained stubbornly silent and unmoving.

 

Later that evening, a visitor came to Abe no Kanetsugu’s mansion. He was dressed in the garb of a travelling salesman, his clothes coarse but neat, his long black hair bound neatly in a half ponytail under his conical hat. There was a scar beneath his left eye and his eyes were sharp and assessing despite the friendly smile on his lips.

He bowed in greeting as Kanetsugu entered the room.

“My name is Sakon of Yamato. I travel the land selling medicine to those who need it. However, I am not here today on business. I am here to take my friend back, my lord. He is dear to me and I will miss him greatly if we can’t travel together.”

Kanetsugu was silent for a few moments, contemplating. He then spoke. “Far be it for me to tear apart a friendship as strong as yours. I will return him to you. I was only keeping him here to ensure that he will not disturb Lord Ieyasu again.”

Sakon bowed his head in thanks. “I apologise for the trouble my friend has caused. However, I believe that everything happens for a reason and the most obvious answer is not always the correct one.” He met Kanetsugu’s gaze squarely, then broke into a wide smile.

“Forgive me if I spoke out of turn. I am a mere travelling salesman and I am sure a learned onmyouji such as yourself would have already considered that.”

Abe no Kanetsugu did not reply him but gave the order for his servant to bring the fox to him. He began to undo the knot on the fox’s leg.

“If you do not mind indulging my curiosity, I would like to know how a mere travelling salesman came to be friends with a fox spirit.”

“A fox spirit?” Sakon arched an eyebrow. “I am not aware of such things, my lord. This fox here is my travelling companion. His name is Sakichi.”

The last knot fell apart and the fox darted across the space to Sakon’s side, but not before it left a long angry scratch on Kanetsugu’s hand.

Sakon chuckled, not bothering to hide his amusement. “I apologise for his behaviour. He is rather short-tempered and tends to be hostile towards the people he thinks have slighted him. If you wish, I have some excellent medicine-”

“There is no need,” Kanetsugu said, holding up his hand. “It is a shallow scratch and would heal readily on its own.”

“In that case, we will take our leave now.” Sakon heaved his travelling chest onto his back and left, a sturdy walking stick in one hand, his other hand carrying the fox.

 

Three days later, Ieyasu was again at Kanetsugu’s residence.

“The fox is back!” he said angrily. “It tore up the new willow saplings I planted just two days ago and caused a huge mess everywhere.”

“I apologise deeply for this, my lord,” Kanetsugu said, bowing until his head almost touched the floor. “I will take care to ensure that it does not happen again.”

“I know you have a reputation for being compassionate,” Ieyasu said. “Perhaps this task is not suitable for you. This is causing great disturbance in my household and I want to settle this matter as quickly as possible.”

“I will do my best to honour your wishes,” Kanetsugu said but Ieyasu left without saying another word.

 

There was a full moon that night. Kanetsugu prepared a pot of tea, two cups and a few sweets on a tray, and brought them all to the open veranda. He then drew a bucket of water from the well and poured it into a wide, shallow tub. He placed the tub of water where there was no shade, the moon’s reflection shining as brightly as though it was a second moon.

Kanetsugu placed a charm on the tub and recited an incantation over it. The surface of the water began to calm and still until it resembled a pane of glass. Then, a ripple formed right in the center, followed by numerous ripples all over. Suddenly, a pair of long furry ears stuck out of the water.

“Yukimura?” Kanetsugu called out, looking over the water.

“Just a moment, Lord Kanetsugu!”

Kanetsugu took a few steps back, just in time to avoid being splashed as a white rabbit leaped out of the water.

The rabbit landed neatly on all four legs and began to glow. Kanetsugu had to look away for a moment and when he looked back, there was a man who looked barely twenty dressed in white and red robes, a strip of red cloth tied around his forehead.

“Yukimura,” Kanetsugu greeted. “I am glad you could come tonight.”

“Lord Kanetsugu,” Yukimura inclined his head respectfully and looked up with a smile. “I would never turn down an invitation from you.”

The two sat at the veranda and swapped stories over cups of tea and mouthfuls of sweet cakes. Soon, Kanetsugu broached the subject of the fox spirit.

“It troubles me that the fox spirit refuses to settle things in a peaceful way. While they have a reputation for being cunning tricksters, the traveller was right when he said that they must be a reason and I am loathe to use force to banish him without knowing the true story.”

Yukimura looked thoughtful. “Perhaps I can speak to him. I have some friends among the fox spirits and it is always easier for us to speak to our own kind. There are not many who trust humans, even one as compassionate as yourself.”

“I would be grateful to you if you could give me your assistance.”

“You have helped us greatly during the famine last year when you provided us with the rice we needed. It is an honour to be able to return the favour.”

 

The next night, Yukimura went to Ieyasu's mansion. He took on his rabbit form and hid himself under the rhododendrons and waited without moving a muscle. Before long, he saw a shadow darting across the dark, quiet garden. Yukimura peeked out to see a fox standing still before a fresh and wet bed of soil. The fox jumped into the mud and stepped around for a few moments, then leaped out, heading straight for the veranda. With a leap, it landed gracefully on the wooden planks, its paws barely making a sound. It began to pad around with great joy, leaving muddy prints all over the corridor.

Yukimura broke cover and leaped onto the veranda, right in front of the fox. He turned to face the fox.

"Lord Mitsunari?"

"Yukimura? What are you doing here?"

"Lord Kanetsugu requested that I find out why you are disrupting the peace here."

"Curse that meddlesome human," the fox muttered. He leaped down onto the gravel path. "But since you're here, come help me redecorate his garden."

Yukimura joined Mitsunari on the path but stood still indecisively, watching Mitsunari knock over stone ornaments and plant pots.

"Lord Mitsunari, why are you doing this?”

The fox stopped and looked at Yukimura. “This land does not belong to the fat thief sleeping contentedly in the house. He has no right to build his home here.”

Before Yukimura could answer, there was a loud swoosh and he was knocked off his feet by a net sweeping up from the ground and closing above him, holding him captive.

“Yukimura! That despicable thief, how dare he!” Mitsunari began biting and clawing at the ropes, but they were enforced with an onmyouji’s spell and resisted his efforts to tear them.

There was the sound of footsteps and agitated voices rushing down the corridor. A small circle of light from a lantern approached them from the far side of the house.

“Lord Mitsunari! You must go, you cannot let them catch you too!”

Mitsunari snarled in frustration as the ropes refuse to break. “He will pay for this,” he hissed and darted off as the guards rushed into the garden.

 

The next morning, there was a travelling medicine seller making rounds in town. He carried his wares in a wooden chest and wore a conical hat to shield his eyes from the sun. He was alone and those who had seen him the few days before wondered where his fox companion was.

Sakon was taking a break at a shop selling snacks when a tall, burly man plopped himself down beside him on the bench outside the shop. The man’s hair was blond and spiked like a lion’s mane, his eyes accentuated with carefully applied streaks of kohl and red paint, and his muscular body clad in the brilliantly patterned red and gold robes of a stage performer. He was a familiar sight to Sakon and Sakon could not recall ever seeing him out of costume.

“Eye-catching as usual, Keiji,” Sakon greeted.

Keiji placed a plate of dango between them before taking a stick himself. “Where’s that skinny twink? He’s always following you around.”

“He has his matters to attend to,” Sakon said and told the story to Keiji over tea and sweets.

“That’s rare, you not helping him out. But I can't say I disagree, it’s about time he grew up a little,” Keiji said around a mouthful of sticky dango.

“There are some things he has to learn,” Sakon said. “And it is easier for him to learn them on his own.”

“You mean you won’t be able to resist helping if you’re there,” Keiji said with a laugh. Sakon gave a self-deprecating chuckle and poured more tea for the both of them.

 

Meanwhile, at Ieyasu’s mansion, Ieyasu was having breakfast with a guest.

“As expected of someone of your standing, the mochi you make is truly more delicious than any I have tasted before,” Ieyasu said with a good-natured laugh.

“You honour me with those words, Lord Tokugawa,” Yukimura said formally. “Thank you for allowing me to use your kitchen. Your hospitality is generous, especially when I am your prisoner.”

Ieyasu took another bite of the mochi and said thoughtfully, “I have no ill intentions towards those who bring me no harm. I would not show the fox the same hospitality.”

Yukimura’s face grew sombre. “I’ve known him for long and I know he has his reasons. He believes wholeheartedly in his cause and will not rest until he has achieved his goal.”

“And is it a cause you believe in?”

“He is my friend,” Yukimura said with unwavering sincerity.

 

Ieyasu also had two other guests that morning.

The servants showed them in as one of them was the distinguished and well-known onmyouji, Abe no Kanetsugu. He was accompanied by a slender, young man whose long, slanted eyes were wary and whose lips were curved in a displeased frown.

They were shown into a small but elegantly decorated room to wait for Ieyasu. From the open door at their side, they could see the sakura tree in the garden, the ground beneath it covered in a layer of pink petals.

“Don’t worry. Lord Ieyasu is a reasonable man,” Kanetsugu said.

Mitsunari shot him a glare. “This would not have happened if you had not send my friend to spy on me.”

Kanetsugu levered an ironic look at him but said amiably, “Yukimura is my friend too.”

Mitsunari snorted. “We walked this land together long before you began learning your letters. No human friendship can even begin to compare.”

“A friend of Yukimura is a friend of mine too,” Kanetsugu said cheerfully, ignoring Mitsunari’s harsh tone. “I look forward to our friendship from now on.”

Before Mitsunari could say anything, Ieyasu entered the room with Yukimura a step behind him.

“Lord Mitsunari! Lord Kanetsugu!” Yukimura made to rush over to their side but stopped when Ieyasu raised an arm to bar him from moving forward.

Mitsunari narrowed his eyes. “Let him go. Your business is with me.”

“Indeed it was. But our actions often have consequences further than we may foresee, as you should know,” Ieyasu said as he sat down.

Kanetsugu cleared his throat. “If I may speak. Lord Ieyasu, I did not expect my friend to be captured by another onmyouji’s spell when I sent him as an emissary.”

Ieyasu’s smile did not quite reach his eyes. “I may have been hasty but I could hardly afford to have my mansion vandalised again.”

Mitsunari glared mutinously at him. “This place is not yours. A noble and distinguished family lived here. They were kind and generous people, and the land prospered with them at the helm. The mansion was dazzling with works of art in gold decorating it, and warriors and philosophers alike gathered daily to hold discussions. They showed me great kindness and I would not stand idly by when a thief defiles their land.”

Ieyasu tapped his fan against his chin. “The family you revere so have long since turned into ashes. I was given the land this mansion sits on along with the task of governing the land. When I first entered, the mansion was dilapidated, the wood and hangings were rotten, the roofs leaked and the gardens were overran with weeds. There was a lack of unity among the people and everyone lived in fear of a war erupting.”

Ieyasu gestured towards the gardens, where the town bustled beyond the high walls. “Now, the land is at peace, the people united. This is what the people want and it is for their sake that I work. Our actions affect more than just us. But is it worth it to involve others in this matter when those you fight for are no longer among the living?

Mitsunari clenched his fists. “They deserved to be remembered.”

Kanetsugu turned to Mitsunari and said gently, “Your family is no longer here and what ties you to this place is pride and loyalty which I find admirable and rare, especially between your kind and us. However, I think it is also important to appreciate the things we have now and extend the same kindness we once received to those who need it.”

Ieyasu lowered his head. “I will have a shrine built to honour your family. The people will not forget their name.”

Mitsunari was quiet for a few moments. “I do not like you,” he stated flatly to Ieyasu. “But they would have wanted the land to remain peaceful and the people happy. If you words today are true, I will not bother you again.”

He then bowed low and stood up to leave.

“The sakura tree,” he said, turning towards the garden. “The lord had treasured it. Do not let it die.”

“That is easily done,” Ieyasu said.

Mitsunari left the room. Yukimura half-rose, and when Ieyasu nodded at him, rushed out to follow Mitsunari.

Kanetsugu waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps, then turned to faced Ieyasu directly.

“Erasing all visible signs of the past ruler to solidify the new rule is an age-old and time-honoured practice,” he remarked.

“It is,” Ieyasu agreed. “I believe, as many before me did, that the end justifies the means.”

“Does it really?” Kanetsugu asked, his tone carefully polite. “I believe that honour is the strongest foundation any government could have.”

Ieyasu laughed. “You do not have to worry, I have no intentions of breaking my word.”

“I should hope not," Kanetsugu laughed. “Everything in this world has its place and only a fool would court disaster by breaking the natural progression determined by heavens.”

 

Sakon was at the gate, waiting patiently with his medicine chest beside him on the ground, and he smiled as Mitsunari and Yukimura drew near him.

“Lord Mitsunari, I apologise for causing you such trouble,” Yukimura said anxiously.

Mitsunari looked up at the sky. “Perhaps I have been blind all this while,” he murmured. “There are things I should treasure more.”

“Lord Mitsunari?”

“It’s nothing.” Mitsunari shook his head and gave Yukimura a rare, genuine smile. “It’s time for me to go. I’ll see you around.”

Mitsunari took one last look at Ieyasu’s residence, the top of the sakura tree visible as a burst of pink above the wall, then turned and began walking away. Sakon followed half a step behind him holding an umbrella over them both. His face was turned downwards to face Mitsunari as the two conversed in low tones and they soon disappeared from sight.

 

  
**extra**   


It was a harsh winter and snow fell heavily for days, blanketing the land in a thick layer of snow.

In the garden of Abe no Kanetsugu's mansion, snow covered every surface until it was impossible to discern where the paths ended and where the flower beds began.

In one corner of the garden, there was a mound of snow, about a metre in height. On one side, there was a small hole which served as an entrance to the hollowed out space in the centre.

Inside the snow cave, there was a rabbit and a fox.

"He stole my mochi hammer," the rabbit said in a injured tone. "I can't go back to the moon until I get it back."

"He is a very inconsiderate person," the fox said haughtily, sitting on his haunches with his head raised high. "And terribly ignorant."

"Did he say something to you, Lord Mitsunari?"

"It is not something I would repeat," Mitsunari muttered. "I think he is a terrible influence on the other humans, Yukimura."

"He is not a bad person," Yukimura protested weakly. "But it is sometimes hard to understand his actions."

"HEY," a voice boomed suddenly. Bits of snow dislodged from the top and fell down. Yukimura's ears twitched as he tried to shake them off.

"Watch it," Mitsunari hissed, glaring at the intruder.

The tiny entrance framed Keiji's face, making him appear even more demonic than usual with his make-up on.

"Aren't you guys bored sitting inside there? Come out and play," he cajoled.

"I'll go out if you give me back my hammer," Yukimura sulked.

"I'll give it back to you if you come out first."

"That's not how the deal works," Mitsunari said angrily.

"Why not?" Keiji grinned. "'sides, I can always just knock this hideout down."

"No, you may not," a different voice said from behind Keiji. Sakon walked up to the mound, the snow muffling his footsteps. "Not after all the time I spent building it."

"Hey," Keiji greeted and moved aside as Sakon knelt down to peer into the snow cave.

"You're not going to spend the whole day sulking, are you?" Sakon asked. "It's solstice. It’s time to celebrate.”

"It's none of your business what I wish to do with my time," Mitsunari grumbled. "I'm staying in here with Yukimura."

"Yukimura! I found your hammer!"

Kanetsugu rushed out into the garden, waving a long wooden hammer above his head.

"Aw man, it's not the time to give it back to him yet." Keiji stood and tried to grab the hammer from Kanetsugu.

Kanetsugu dodged valiantly. "I will not allow my friend to be-whoa," he flailed as his feet slipped on a patch of icy ground. He tried in vain to regain his balance, rushing unsteadily towards the snow cave and Yukimura and Mitsunari escaped just before he crashed headfirst into the mound of snow, collapsing the cave.

"Lord Kanetsugu, are you okay?" Yukimura hopped towards the sprawled figure and took on his human form to help Kanetsugu up.

"Worry not, the power or love compels me to greater heights! I have retrieved your precious hammer for you..." Kanetsugu's voice trailed off as he noticed half of the hammer lying on the ground, quite unattached to the broken handle in his hand.

"My hammer," Yukimura said mournfully.

“It was an accident!” Kanetsugu protested and patted him on the shoulder in consolation. "I’m sorry. I'll make a new one for you. It'll be finer than your old one!"

Keiji laughed and slung an arm around Yukimura. "But he obviously needs some time to get the right materials, right, Kanetsugu? So you'll be staying here for a while. Excellent."

"Keiji-san," Yukimura protested weakly but Keiji had one hand around Yukimura's arm in an iron grip, his other hand pulling Kanetsugu's sleeve, as he marched them both back into the house. Sakon and Mitsunari followed behind, stepping into the warmth as the snow began to fall again.


End file.
